My Life, My Journal, My Story
by MaryAlice and Jasper
Summary: AH. Bella is at camp with her friend, Jasper and aquaintance, Rosalie. She meets Alice and Edward Cullen and Emmett. Something mysterious is happening at the place she's been at every summer of her life, what is it?AxJ RxEm BxE TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED.
1. Meeting Her

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned this all, but then again, I don't sadly. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella POV**

June 21, 2006 Afternoon

It's the first day of a summer camp I've been to all my life. This year will be my last. Next year, I can possibly be a counselor and play around with kids. Again, I write in this beloved journal I've taken to camp with me for the past 7 years. Now, I'm 16 and I could've done a lot more fun things in the summer since I can finally drive. I guess Camp Takoda calls back to me in the summer for I have spent countless days here and endless nights looking at the stars years before. A camp like no other, this place is. This is my Heaven on earth. Here, I made a lot of my friends and this year, my cabin is full of them. We also have a few new people in our cabin, but they look really sweet, so they should fit in like that. The smell of nature and the laughs of my friends keep Camp Takoda one of my favorite places in the world. I can't wait to see Jessica, Jasper, Angela, Connor, and Katie again. In the summer, I really do hope this journal will finally be filled up with different experiences, fresh memories, and new found friends.

-- Bella

"BELLA!!"

I spun around. "Oh, hey Jessica!" I called.

"Can you believe it? We're in the same cabin again! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Jess. And Angela and Katie are with us too."

"Yep. We're like the foursome."

"Well, I better start unpacking some of my stuff," I said as I picked up my journal and walked toward our cabin, Cabin 16.

"Alright," Jessica replied. "I'll catch up with you later."

I walked toward my cabin like any other year. I danced, skipped, and twirled toward my cabin. This was weird for me, as a big klutz I can be. Sometimes, when I get to camp, my klutziness is reduced to zero. I slowly opened the door to our cabin to see someone new. I figured she was a younger sibling of someone since she was so short. I walked past her to my luggage, and I turned around to see her face. She had a pixie face, with short, dark hair. Her eyes were a hazel color, and her teeth shown like the sun. She did look 16 but it was just her height that had me fooled. I now came to the conclusion that she was our fifth cabin-mate, Alice Cullen.

"Hey, you must be Alice. My name is Bella."

"Hello, Bella."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before, but you seem to know where everything in the cabin goes." She was very polite and calm, although her voice was spiked with excitement.

She laughed. "Haha, yea well, I haven't been here before for the summer, but my brother is a counselor this year and he dragged me along. He had the grand tour and all, so I followed and found where everything goes."

"Oh, I see. Well it was really nice meeting--"

"Bella," called someone from outside the cabin.

"Ahh… that must be Jasper," I told Alice. "Why don't you come with me to see him? He'd be happy to meet you, and he's really nice."

"Uh… sure? Why not?" Alice replied.

"Alright," I said. We walked side by side out the cabin door to see my tall, blonde friend, Jasper.

"Hey Jasper," I said. "How was that dreadful place you call school?"

"Fine. Better this year in fact," he replied. "Yours?"

"Same. Jasper, I want you to meet Alice Cullen," I said, as both our eyes drifted to her face. "She's my new friend and cabin-mate."

"Hey Alice," said Jasper with a smile.

"Hello," Alice replied with a bright smile on her face.

I saw a slight blush creep up to Alice's face. She started looking down at her feet and shifting around. Jasper had a slightly shy smile on his face. I looked back and forth between them, smiling. I just knew there was something there, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Alice, would you like to go meet Jessica and Angela?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go Bella," she replied with a dazzling smile. "Jasper, would you like to come along?"

"Of course," Jasper said casually. He looked down at Alice and smiled at her.

We walked in complete solitude toward the lake that was in the center of Camp Takoda. The lake was shining with the reflection of the setting sun and the lake was still and calm. An occasional duck would disturb the lake's peace and cause it to stir. I saw Jessica sitting with Connor and Katie on a bench under a large, shady oak tree that rested peacefully near the lake. Then I saw Angela slowly come to the edge 

of the water and climb up, her skin glistening from the sun, and her perfect figure making a silhouette as she walked toward us. She waved at Jessica, Connor, and Katie then walked toward Jasper, Alice, and me. Her light brown eyes traveled from my chocolate eyes, Jasper's blue eyes, to Alice's hazel eyes, then stopped. She gazed at Alice like a new present on Christmas, then quickly met my face.

"Hey Bella," she said. "And Hey Jasper. And you… I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Angela Weber. What's your name?"

"Alice Cullen," she replied. "It's nice to meet you, Angela."

"Angela, this is our fifth cabin-mate this year," I told her. I smiled, Alice smiled, and Angela grinned back. We slowly strolled over toward the bench that Jessica, Connor, and Katie were residing on.

"Hey you guys," I stated.

A chorus of "hey" sang back to me.

"Oh, Jessica, Connor, Katie. This is Alice Cullen. She'll be in Cabin 16 with us this summer," I grinned.

"Oh, and remember Rosalie from last year? I think she's our cabin leader this year."

"Rosalie?" asked Alice. "My brother's friend's girlfriend is named Rosalie."

"Really?" I inquired. "Is she blonde and super pretty?"

"Yea," Alice laughed. "I guess we're both talking about the same person."

"Hey guys…" Angela started. "I think its time for dinner."

--

The first night's dinner was always grilled cheese sandwiches. We all ate at the same table as usual, we all sat with the same peopl, with the exception of our new friend, Alice Cullen. Alice left early saying she had to unpack more, then Angela went back to the lake for another swim, and then Jasper left saying he had to go find some things. When I was finished with dinner, I walked back to Cabin 16 looking at the darkened sky with the gleaming stars above me. I passed the lake and that nice little bench under the big oak tree aiding the beautiful lake. At the sight of the bench, I had to smile my biggest smile of the whole day. On the bench were Alice and Jasper gazing into each other's eyes.

**AN: Tell me if I should continue with this story. I do have a future for this story in mind, but if people dont like it, I shouldn't bother post. So please tell me if I should continue. Constructive criticizim greatly appreciated.**


	2. Meeting Him

**AN: I'm ecstatic. I got reviews AND story alerts. I most definitely did not expect that to happen, but it did. I am currently happy and agitated because I don't have a lot of ideas right now. Well, on with the story I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these lovely characters, but Stephenie Meyer does. I just used magic to change them to humans and sent them to camp.**

* * *

June 22, 2006 Morning

Today is a new day, a new morning. Rosalie just happened to be our cabin counselor. I shared a bunk with Alice, her on the bottom, me on the top bunk. I woke up today around 5 to go outside and write in this journal or write a few poems. Instead I saw Alice up, sitting on the bed, staring out the windows. My guess was that she was out waiting for Jasper to come along. I was partially right, but she was also worrying about her brother. Alice said that she's worried because he's never really been one with nature, and he's never really by himself without a friend or a family member. We took a walk around the lake and we sat on the dock looking at the sun rise. Jasper apparently came because one second I was looking at the horizon, the next he was sitting next to Alice. I can definitely say there's a connection there. I left them in solitude. I feel that this is going to be an interesting summer.

-Bella

I stood up, closed my journal with a thud, and walked back to the cabins only to see Rosalie and some guy hugging and kissing her passionately. I figured that was her boyfriend. I just stood in the doorway for a second, but which seemed like five minutes. "Um… excuse me," I muttered quietly.

"OH! Bella, sorry about that," Rosalie said as she fixed her hair. "Oh and Bella. This is my boyfriend, Emmett. He's a counselor here too."

"Hey Emmett."

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you," he replied.

"You too." I laughed. I put away my journal in my bag. "You seem very nice." I laughed again.

"Oh… uh… thanks," he smiled.

"Well, I'll see you both at breakfast," I chuckled. I waved back to them as I took a step out the creaky, wooden door. I walked out to see Alice and Jasper hand in hand, waiting for me.

"Hey you two," I grinned. I was _positive_ this time that there was something between them.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said.

"Hello and good morning again Bella," Alice laughed showing her perfect, white, shining teeth.

"Well, shall we go?" I asked.

"Yes, we shall," they replied in unison.

* * *

After breakfast, Alice insisted that I meet her brother. I denied the offer _at least_ what seemed to be like a million times, but that girl was just so persistent and persuading with those dazzling hazel eyes, and that perfect, shining smile. I just had to give in eventually. We walked, arms linked toward the gleaming lake of Camp Takoda. There sitting on the small bench under the big oak tree was someone beyond belief. His hair was a messy golden bronze color; his eyes were beautiful emerald color. The features on his face were so amazing; there were no words to describe them. His nose was perfect, his jaw line in perfect alignment and completely perfect with his face. And his mouth, his lips were just… beautiful. I couldn't describe much of it. I was just taken aback at who this was. Then I saw that perfect, white, shining smile. So _this_ was the mysterious Edward Cullen.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled. He jumped slightly at the loud mention of his name.

"Hello Alice," he replied politely.

"Edward, I want you to meet my cabin-mate, Bella," she told him. "She was the very first person in my cabin to talk to me, aside from Rose, but still. She's now my best friend here." I blushed slightly at how she seemed to think so highly of me.

"Hello, Bella," Edward smiled at me. Now, I have never really been a victim of klutziness until this moment. My knees buckled, I felt myself gasping for air. I nearly fell down and passed out at his simple hello. I reached out for the bench and caught myself before any real damage was inflicted on my body.

"Hello, Edward," I replied blushing.

* * *

June 22, 2006 Afternoon-evening

Today, I met the most amazing person I've ever seen in my entire 16 years of living. His name is Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. He had perfect emerald eyes, perfect smile, perfect hair, and a perfect face; he was all to perfect for words to describe. He was much more than perfect, in my time of seeing him; in my what seemed to be an illusion, too good to be true. What Alice had said earlier about him not binding with nature just didn't seem like the case. She seemed hesitant when she told me, but I guess she didn't want to reveal her brother's personal space. He seemed perfectly aligned with nature, fitting into the picture. He was amazing, dazzling, everything beyond words to tell. I couldn't say I did like this guy, for I barely said anything to him. I was just staring at him, wide-eyed, mouth open while Alice was talking to him. When I finally unlocked my eyes from his face, it was time for "cabin-mate bonding time". We headed back to Cabin 16 and began the bonding. Nothing new was learned about Jessica, Angela, or Katie, as we've been friends since the beginning of camp six years ago. I did learn however, that Alice was born in Alaska, then moved to Forks Washington, where she was adopted by Edward's family. She took on the last name "Cullen" so she could fit in easily wherever her brother and she were going. I also learned she loves shopping, and giving people makeovers, and just hanging out with her girlfriends. So far, new experiences: yes, meeting Alice and Edward Cullen and almost passing out at the sight of him. New adventures: not quite yet. New found friends: most definitely.

-Bella

**AN: Yay! A chapter. Well, I must say, I'm not exactly very good at writing. I'm sorry for the disappointment. I like writing happy stories because I can put more happy words in, but if needed I CAN write a sad story. This story will get more interesting as the time passes, I'm just taking it slow because I need time to come up with ideas. Well, I need some inspiration because I'm running short of that. I need ideas and criticizism. And remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!! Oh, and before this chapter finally ends, read the story **_**Path of No Return**_** by **_**randomness.and.regret**_** especially since we're going to be teaming up and writing a story together. Woweee… long AN, sorry. **

**PS. i think i'm quite terrible at writing love stories. If its not very good, please dont stop reading, just help me get better 3**


	3. The Game pt1

**WOW! As of right now this story has… 5 alerts. And 70 hits. I actually never thought this many people would read… anyways. I'm not sure what to do next. So either write what you want to see in reviews or PM me. (: but reviews make me happier and reviews are my motivation to keep going with this story.**

**To reviewers: thank you. Your reviews keep me happy. And me happy means more chapters! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

June 23, 2006 Noon

This is only my third day here this summer, and I've made two new friends. Well, considering I talk to Alice much, much more than Edward. Lately, I've been very shy around him, which doesn't come to me a lot. I've also been a HUGE klutz around Edward. I usually have my sense of balance, but as soon as he comes into view, it completely slips away. I found out yesterday that Alice never had a boyfriend which seemed awkward since she seems to dazzle some of the guys here. Like, yesterday Connor went all goo-goo even though he's with Katie. She, obviously, got mad at him, but she has a forgiving heart, so he was returned to his "I'm Katie's boyfriend" status. Today, we're going to have a '4 cabin face-off'. It's our cabin and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett's cabin teamed up against Edward's cabin which includes Connor and that vile Mike Newton that I seem to dislike very much. With Edward's cabin is Jasper's as well. His counselor is new here, his name is Tyler. I would say it's not fair having a girl cabin and a guy cabin against two guy cabins, but our team is very strong. Well, Alice is calling for me, I'll be writing more in this journal hopefully, and I'll fill it up to the last page.

--Bella

"Come on, come on, come on, Bella. Hurry," Alice spoke, with a hint of whininess in her voice. "We're going to be late for the game today!"

"Okay, okay," I called. "Hold on. And by the way, do you even know what game we're playing?"

"Well, uh, no," she stuttered. "But we should hurry up anyways." I figured that she was probably urging me to hurry so she could see Jasper, but I kept that to myself considering that I don't _really_ know what's going on between them. But then again, they were always around each other when they weren't with me, but they could just be really good friends. My head started spinning around and around with all these assumptions and stuff. I just let the subject drop.

"Okay," I told Alice. "I'm ready."

"Well, it's about time," she grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out of our cozy cabin and towards the big green field. As we neared the field, the smell of freshly cut green grass filled my nose. I closed my eyes, and let nature sweep me away for a second. Then I returned to earth. I looked around to see everyone else in their positions. Alice, still holding my wrist, pulled me to our side of the field. I saw Jasper, Connor, stupid Mike, Tyler, and _him_. Just at the sight of him, I suddenly began to feel weak. I quickly looked over to where my friends, Jasper and Connor, were standing and flashed a bright smile 

their way. They waved back and I grinned. I looked around at our team and I saw Emmett. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face then ran over and pulled me into a bear-hug.

"Hey Emmett," I choked out. "Emmett, can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he laughed as he let go. "And hey, and how's it going?"

"Very well," I replied.

"That's good," he ran back to Rosalie.

It was a twelve on twelve game. Although I've been here for the past 6 years, many of the people that came with me decided to stop coming. Today I came to see that I really didn't know a lot of the new kids here. Of all I knew, on our team we had, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, and Katie. I didn't seem to know anyone in Emmett's cabin. On the opposing team, I knew Jasper, Connor, Edward, Tyler, and sadly, Mike. Other than that, I barely knew anyone here at the moment. Then, suddenly there was a loud shriek like sound. It was the whistle signaling the game to begin.

One of Emmett's cabin members ran over to the opposing side as soon as the whistle blew. He was tagged automatically and sent to jail. Now, I personally am usually the jail breaker, the person that gets people out of jail, or the person that gets the flag while the guards are distracted. Today, it seemed, it was going to be different. I closed my eyes for a split second, and took a deep breath. _Breathe, Bella, breathe. Okay, let's go!_ I opened my eyes to see where everyone was and what everyone was doing. I opened my darned eyes to look, just to find out that Edward was straight ahead of me. I sighed, blinked, and ran towards the jail, attempting to help the guy that got into jail out. I ran as fast as I could, but he came into view again. My legs felt weak, and I had a strange feeling I just tripped over air. I tripped over darn air. And it was nothing to trip over! He ran up to me, and tagged me.

"Jail for you, Bella," he said teasingly.

"Yea, yea, yea," I managed to mutter.

I walked to the area that was marked as "Jail". I stood there, solemnly waiting for someone to hopefully break me out. I scanned the fields for Alice. Then I saw her. She was distracting Jasper by flirting with him. I just had to laugh out loud at the sight of that. He was accepting the flirt, and he blocked everything else out. Katie ran straight passed him, and he didn't do a single thing. He was just gazing at Alice, laughing every now and then. Alice skipped back to our boundary line when Connor finally made Jasper snap out of his trance. I was searching the green field for Katie. She had the flag and was running back to our side.

"GO KATIE, GO," I yelled. She shot a glance at me and smiled. She started to run faster and faster; it was obvious adrenaline was running through her veins. Suddenly she was blocked my Jasper and Connor. She staggered to one side, having being blocked on the other side, but Connor quickly shifted over to that side. Jasper was on the opposite side. She was trapped. Abruptly, there were two small hands on my left and wrist. These hands belonged to no other than Alice.

"Thanks for the jail break," I said.

"Anytime," she replied. We ran back to our side once we saw Mike cross the line in attempt to reach our flag. Alice knew that I disliked him very strongly. We looked at each other and nodded, then dashed off like bats out of hell. We saw Mike, and he had our flag with him. We sped toward him, and I saw a mud puddle nearing, and luckily straight in front of him. I mouthed "mud puddle" to Alice and she nodded. We sprinted faster, and faster, and faster until we reached him. Alice was on his left and I was on his right. I nodded, and we pushed him as hard as we could into the mud puddle below. Alice and I both dashed off fast enough before the mud could splash us. She gave me a high five and we started laughing.

"That, Bella Swan was one of the best things I've done here so far," Alice said.

"Me too," I spoke.

We started jogging together around the field for a little bit, laughing about the current incident and how Mike was all muddy now. I was talking to her, and not looking ahead where it would've been wise to. I felt my foot hit something hard, and I felt my body lunge forward. I was waiting for the impact of the ground to hit and stun me, but that didn't happen. I waited another two seconds. Still nothing. I found myself being held up by a pair of arms, the arms that saved me from a fall. I looked up at the person who relieved me of a week or so in the nurse's office, it was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN: ooh. Cliffhanger much? Haha well, I decided I just had to do that. As for the game, no one won yet. The results of the game will be in the next chapter. So for now, you will have to wait! I am ecstatic. People are reading this! :D Well, anyways I would LOVE it if you read my other story. Its short, don't worry. And review this please, and give me ideas. I LOVE reviews and reviews are what keep me typing at this rate. Love you all.**


	4. The Game pt2

**Nine alerts and 151 hits. I'm fairly happy. I would LOVE to see… at least 10 reviews before I continue. Reviews are what make me the happiest! On with the story, oh, and this is continuation from the last chapter.**

* * *

_I found myself being held up by a pair of arms, the arms that saved me from a fall. I looked up at the person who relieved me of a week or so in the nurse's office, it was Edward Cullen._

My hands found their way to the grassy land below. I balanced myself before I staggered to my feet brushing off traces of grass on my hands. I looked up to see the magnificent Edward looking at me with worried green eyes digging their way into my face. His hands had moved from my upper arm slowly down to my waist. It felt like heaven. _Breathe, Bella, breathe._ My brown eyes looked up to meet his green ones, worry out of his eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered much too quietly. Apparently he had heard anyway.

"Anytime," he replied. "Are you okay though?"

My eyes searched his face, attempting to remember everything about it. "Yes" I managed to say. His hands were still at my waist as I turned to Alice. She had the biggest smile I've ever seen glued to her face. I shot a confused glance at her, she just winked back. I had no clue what was going on in that girl's mind but I was frantically searching in my head of what it could possibly be. Did it have something to do with capture the flag? Or maybe it had something to do with camp. I had absolutely no idea what it could've been and dropped the search. I felted Edward's hands around my waist still.

"Um, Edward," I started.

"Hmm," he asked questioningly.

"Your hands…" I began.

"OH," he let go immediately with a slight grin on his face. "Sorry."

"It's fine"

I looked around to see that when Edward had caught me, I was beyond the boundary lines, so I belonged in 'Jail'. I trudged over slowly only to have small hands around my wrist a second later.

"Jailbreak!" Alice said.

"Thanks again" We walked back to our side. The game progressed, Katie reaching the flag again, but getting caught. Mike came over again too, but Alice and I double teamed on him again, but sadly this time, he did not land in a mud puddle. I gathered Katie, Angela, and Alice and told him how we should distract everyone and one of us would get the flag. They agreed and we lined up along the line marking 

the sides. I nodded to Alice who was on my left, and then I nodded to Angela who was on my right. Alice, Angela, and I ran off to the other side like maniacs. We circled the field, darting everywhere as fast as we could. Connor was on my trail, Jasper on Alice's, and Tyler on Angela's. We all managed to evade them easily, but still keep them going after us.

When the path was cleared, Katie sprinted towards the flag. Alice ran back to our side of the boundary, as did Angela. I ran a little longer just in case they noticed Katie. Jasper was on Katie's tail. I ran over to her making sure I didn't fall over lumpy patches of grass. We ran side by side like we had monsters on our trail. Jasper and Connor both followed behind us. Jasper ran faster catching up to us; he was right behind Katie. He was almost within arms reach of us, when Katie shoved the flag into my hands. I shot her a confused glance but all she did was mouth "run".

Then I saw why. She was tagged out by Jasper, who was now heading towards me. I darted as fast as I could, evading other taggers. Again, I saw Mike with our flag heading towards the line separating our sides as well. I ran faster and faster, not wanting that idiotic person to beat me. I ran, there were blurs all around me, and it felt like the ground was obsolete. The trees on the right were a blur of green and brown, and I couldn't name the people on the right. I dashed toward the neon orange cone that symbolized the boundary. We did it! We won the game! I was exploding with excitement and joy.

I dropped the blue flag onto the ground and ran toward Alice. Mike happened to be in the path towards her, so I ran towards him. I ran to the right side of him, and as he was nearing, I put force in my left leg and swung forward. _BAM!!_ I hit "accidentally" him right in the shin, and he fell. The smile that shown on my face grew bigger as I kept running toward Alice. She gave me a high-five, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Her laughter slowly resided.

"Alice, tell me," I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"It's just that you have so much strength and power to knock down someone you met at camp, when you get petrified at the sight of a guy you've known for 2 days," she giggled. "Even if you did meet Mike a couple years ago, still. And you stumble when you see my brother."

I put my arms on my hips, "DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"NOT!"

"You know you do, Bella," she grinned.

"Ugh," I groaned. I did not like admitting these kinds of things even if I knew they were true. I didn't think my clumsiness near Edward was that noticeable.

"Admit it, Bella" she taunted.

"Fine," I sighed in exasperation. I threw my arms up in emphasis so Alice would stop bugging me.

"I knew it," she smirked. Alice and I walked back to our cabin when the game ended. We talked more, and Rosalie made us do more "cabin bonding" activities. Soon it was time for dinner. Our table had exactly the same people in them except for one, Edward. Once I saw him sit down, I stared at my plate of food. I shoved it all down as fast as I could, and chugged my water. I excused myself quickly and went out to the beauty of nature.

* * *

June 23, 2006

Today, we won the capture the flag game. Alice and I pushed Mike Newton into a mud puddle, and I found the result to be hilarious. I met and befriended some of the guys in Emmett's cabin. I met, Embry, Jacob, and Quil. They were really nice. Also, I just so happened to trip over something and what do you know? I was caught by Edward. Then later after the game, Alice forced me to say I liked him. I knew I did of course, but then again, I hated admitting things whether they were true or not. I can honestly say, I've met some wonderful people here so far, and I really do want to get to know at least one of them better.

--Bella

"Hey Bella"

"Oh, hey Jasper," I said. "You aren't with Alice."

"Mm, yea," he replied. "I kinda needed to ask you something"

"Really?" I inquired. "What is it?"

"Bella," he started.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know if Alice is single?"

* * *

**Haha :D well, I'm starting to have a TINY bit of writers block. I just don't know what to do next. Suggestions, commentary, and inspiration would be GREATLY appreciated! **

**Love you all,  
MaryAlice and Jasper.**


	5. The Bench Next to the Lake

**Thanks for the reviews SO MUCH! I love you guys! Well, as promised, chapter 5 is here! There are 15 alerts and 279 hits. I must say, I am honestly surprised how much this story is liked. Thank you all again!**"_Do you know if Alice is single?"_

* * *

_--_

"Yea, she is. Why?"

"Oh… no reason," he smiled. _God, I swear, there's something about Jasper and Alice. He'll definitely ask her out._

"Jasper… are you going to ask her out?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe, maybe not," he laughed. "You'll see!"

"JASPER!" I smacked him playfully. "TELL! SPEAK, NOW!"

"You'll see, Bella," he taunted. I groaned.

"Fine," I sighed.

"I'll see you later Bella," he waved.

"Bye," I waved back.

* * *

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER!!**

**--**

July 8, 2006 Afternoon

I must say, Alice has grown to dislike that Mike Newton MORE than I have now. This morning, she got real looking gummy worms and put it in his breakfast. I swear, he screamed louder than a five year old after seeing the boogie monster. As for where she got them, she'll never tell me. Our whole table exploded with laughter, except for Jessica. Maybe she wasn't in the laughing mood, or there's something between Mike and Jessica… Speaking of them, I haven't seen Jessica a lot lately. I've seen her talking to Mike quite a bit though. Jasper hasn't asked Alice out either. I wonder if when he asked me if she was single a couple weeks ago, if he really was going to ask her or if he was curious. Anyway, Rosalie said that there are going to be more "4 cabin face-off" soon. She didn't tell us what we were playing yet though. All she told us was that we were on the same team as Edward's cabin. Great… more nervousness and klutziness to look forward to. Even after a couple weeks of camp, I still haven't gotten used to looking at Edward and controlling my clumsy state at the same time.

--Bella

I closed my book softly, my feet dangling from the edge of the dock. I looked out at the lake. It was so beautiful, so calm, such tranquility in the midst of it. I closed my eyes and let nature take me away on a journey.

"Hey Bella"

"Oh, hey Edward" I started tensing up. My tranquility had been disturbed by what disturbs me the most. Even after a couple weeks I still feel tense. _Calm down, Bella. You can do this._ I kept saying that to myself. I breathed, slowly.

"Bella, I was wondering," he started. Oh no, he better not be asking me out. "I was wondering if you would like to go hiking with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I tomorrow."

"Um, sure," I said, relieved.

"Alright, we'll meet tomorrow outside the dining hall after lunch okay?"

"Okay."

He walked away, so quietly I didn't even know he left until I turned around. _Well, at least I'm not fainting at the sight of him._ I was glad I wasn't either. Over the weeks, my petrifying state has improved since he started talking and hanging out with Jasper, Alice, and me more often now. Alice for some reason keeps winking at me when he's here, but I always roll my eyes and ignore the sign. I picked up my journal and my pen, and I walked back to the cabin. It was almost sunset. Only a little while until dinner, then it's more "cabin bonding" time. Rosalie said that tonight we'll play a game for bonding time.

* * *

**ALICE POV. **

Jasper and I were on that wonderful bench by the lake again. He called me out here to ask me something, but I have no clue what it is. Jasper had said it was important but he hasn't said anything yet. We've just been sitting here for the past 5 minutes.

"Alice," he began.

"Yes," I stated.

"There's something I need to ask you," he repeated for the seventh time today.

"You've said that already," I said.

"Oh, well yes I have. Just that…" he hesitated.

"Go on" I started playing with my hands.

"W-w-will yougooutwithmeplease?" He said much too fast.

"What?" I looked at him with a confused expression planted on my face.

"Alice," he started slowly. "Will you go out with me?"

"Uh…." I stuttered. It was all so sudden; I had no clue he was going to ask that. I did like him, truly I did. I just didn't know what to say at the moment. He HAD chosen a really good time. There was a sunset, the lake was calm, and the air was peaceful. "I don't know," I finally managed to say. _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!_ I screamed to myself. I would've said yes, if I hadn't lost my calm sense of mind. I saw his face fall. His eyes turned from hopeful to broken. My heart suddenly broke to pieces seeing him in such a state. How would I be able to fix this?

"Jasper," I said. I looked straight into his eyes, just to make sure he could hear me VERY clearly. They were filled with disappointment and brokenness.

"Yes?"

"Jasper," I repeated. "I didn't mean to say 'I don't know'. It's just that I was startled."

"It's okay Alice," A small smile appeared on his face. He was sure a forgiving guy.

"No, Jasper, it's not okay," I said. "Tell me, _why_ would I turn you down? I love you, Jasper, I really do."

"I love you too, Alice," he smiled. I looked down, blushing. Drops of water slowly ran down my cheeks. My heart was exploding with joy, happiness, love, and a mixture of many other wonderful emotions. He lifted my chin with his finger. I managed to show a smile through my tears of happiness. He wrapped his warm arms around me, and embraced me like his greatest treasure. I put my arms around him, and we just sat there like that for the next ten minutes.

"Alice," he said. I raised my head up, my eyes meeting his. His hand reached up to caress my cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too," I replied. His hand still at my cheek, he leaned in, his face two inches from mine. A small grin formed on his face. Suddenly my heart started soaring up to the skies. I felt like I was in heaven. I thought this was too good to be true, but my hands felt his warm solid body. I wasn't dreaming. This could be labeled as one of the happiest moments of my life. I couldn't help but smile the biggest smile when his lips parted from mine. He smiled back. Then I was in his warm embrace again.

* * *

**So, tell me how you liked or didn't like this chapter. Criticizism, suggestions, and inspiration greatly appreciated. Reviews keep me writing everyday and they keep my mind searching for ideas. I'm sorry to those of you who like Mike. I honestly dislike him to an extremely high level.**

**With love,  
MaryAlice and Jasper**


	6. Truths

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update. I've been really busy with school work and I've also been distracted. My internet has also been acting REALLY stupid lately. I'm truly sorry that this story isn't progressing as fast as I thought it would. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but with all the things I have to do, I can't. Sorry, well on with the chapter. **

* * *

July 2006 Morning

It's around 6AM right now. Today, I'm supposedly going hiking with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. When Alice came back to the cabins last night, I asked her about the hiking trip, but she didn't know anything about it. Now, I'm thinking that Edward is just pulling a prank and making me look really stupid. Speaking of last night, Alice missed cabin bonding time. Last night, we played a game called "Tree". It was really weird. I still haven't found out how to play and neither have the rest of my cabin mates. Alice came back to the cabin really late. She had the widest smile on her face. It stretched from one ear to the other. I swear, there's something going on with that girl. Anyway, tomorrow we're going to have a bonfire with Edward, Emmett, and Tyler's cabins. This is new; I haven't had a bonfire with three other groups before. Usually it's just my cabin together and another cabin on a different night. I can honestly say that I'm in fact unusually excited about this, not only because Edward is going to be there. The sun is now up and I think I'll head back to the cabins.

--Bella

I closed my book softly and leaned against the tree that was helping supporting my weight. My shoulder began to ache from the coarse bark, but I didn't care. I stared out at the lake and saw the reflection of the gleaming sun onto its clear water. I saw the gentle ripples that emerged from beneath the ducks after they sat lightly on the water. It was beautiful, I was in a trance. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I slowly closed my eyes and imagined myself within the lake, floating gently.

I started to doze off when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I must've been in such a trance that I didn't notice the person next to me. I opened my eyes to discover that next to me was Edward. _Darn, I didn't want to see him until lunch so I can tell him about the hike,_ I thought to myself. _Oh well, I'll just tell him and say I don't really want to go anymore_.

His eyes were filled with disappointment the second I looked into them. I looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Bella," he said. "Alice asked me about the hiking trip."

"Yea, she told me she didn't know anything I about it," I stared back toward the lake, away from his face.

"Yes, I know," he sighed. "The truth is…"

"Truth?" I interrupted. I looked at him, confused.

"Yes, the truth," he stated. "The truth is that, there really wasn't going to be a hike-"

"I KNEW IT," I interrupted again, angrily. "You're just trying to make me look stupid by having me wait for nothing. I mean, why me? Half the girls here are just swooning over you! Why make me look like a fool? If you want me away, I'll go. If you want me to be embarrassed in front of everyone I'll go do something stupid, but this just hurts." I glared at him with the most hateful stare I've ever given anyone.

"No-"

"Don't even start" My eyes bore into his like rays of fire burning paper. He looked hurt, broken, but I didn't care at the moment. I knew it was all an act. I knew he was just playing around with me. He was trying to make me look stupid in front of everyone else. I picked up my journal and my pen and stomped away. I heard his light footsteps behind me. I walked faster. He walked faster to match my pace. Soon he was next to me. I looked the other way and continued walking faster. I began to run, but a hand fell on my shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled, frustrated.

"Just listen to me," he said calmly. "I meant there wasn't going to be a hike as in I never told Rose, Emmett, Alice, or Jasper. I was going to say they backed out last minute and I would be able to know you better. Do you get it now?"

"Oh" was all I managed to mutter. My eyes started welling up and I felt tears stream down my cheeks, one drop after another. My tears flowed slowly as I looked away. _How could I have been so stupid? I should've let him explain. I just made myself look like a fool right there. How could I have been so stupid to let assumptions I wasn't sure of envelop me? _My tears of embarrassment started flowing faster. I felt terrible, hurting him like that. I knew right there, I hated to see Edward hurt and broken. I looked away and I pulled my sleeve to my face wiping my tears.

My legs began to feel weak as a slumped to the grassy terrain below. Edward followed by sitting on the grass as well, his arm around my shoulder. I looked away from him, not wanting him to see my tears although I knew he heard my sobs. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. My sobs subsided although a few teardrops fell upon my cheeks still. I felt Edward get up and fall again, but this time in front of me.

"Bella," he started. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head so it was facing his. I forced my head down again and my eyes started welling up with tears again.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered between sobs. "I was so stupid. It was really dumb of me to hurt you like that."

"Don't worry about it," his calm voice comforted. He raised my head again to have me face him. His eyes were forgiving. My tears disappeared for a moment, and I just stared into his eyes. I clutched my journal tighter and tighter fighting back the tears that kept pushing their way back into my eyes. As hard as I fought, I lost. Tears flowed down my face although lighter this time. I felt his hand on my cheek, wiping away fallen tears. He smiled a small smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"It's all good, Bella," he replied. He helped me up and we walked to the base of the oak tree, on the opposite side of the bench. We sat down and looked into the sky. The sun had risen quite a bit. I think we missed breakfast. My stomach began growling. Edward chuckled slightly. He took out and apple and handed it to me. I took a big bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he answered.

Then I felt his arms wrapped around me. My apple fell and rolled down the hill. He laughed a small laugh, but kept his arms around me. My head fell against his muscular chest and rested there. Two small drops fell down my cheeks onto his shirt. I don't know what happened after, but I knew my hands found their way out of his grasp and began to embrace him. His head rested on top of mine. I looked up to see him smiling, and staring out into the lake. I smiled at him, not sure if he saw. Apparently he did because he looked at me and smiled. Then his soft lips fell on my forehead which only made me want to hug this comforting soul even more.

* * *

**Well? How did you like it? I honestly didn't plan this out, I just thought and typed. Haha. Well anyway, review and tell me how you liked it. Also, the next chapter MIGHT not be out for a couple of days, because I've been busy and distracted A LOT lately. Bear with me, be patient, and eventually the next chapter will be here. Suggestions for later chapters and inspiration from you to me will be appreciated and loved greatly!**

**With love,  
MA&J. short for MaryAlice and Jasper**


	7. A Nightmare

**Hey guys, sorry about the slow updates… I've had a lot of work to do, and I've had a lot of tests lately… I try to type, but studying and all gets in the way. I hope you still love me after a whole week without updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I? OF COURSE NOT. I wish I did own it though. SM, it's hers, not mine.**

* * *

_The sun was setting; the waters were gleaming like the diamonds in his eyes when I see him. I was resting my head against his chest, arms wrapped around his sturdy body. We were sitting on the dock, looking out at the lake. _

"_EDWARD CULLEN!" a voice behind me yelled. _

_I didn't bother turn around, as I was mesmerized by the beauty of the lake. The voice that started yelling at Edward too, seemed to blend in with the peaceful sounds. The voice vanished as quickly as it appeared, in my mind at least._

_I felt myself being dropped toward the dock, my head now not resting on his chest but on a wooden pole. I didn't understand what was going on, but my mind fell into a trance. What seemed to be water, splashed in my face, and the great peacefulness that had enveloped me was now miniscule. I whipped my head around to see a pretty blond girl. Not as pretty as Rosalie, but still pretty. _

_She had blonde hair with beautiful sun marked streaks, and pale blue-green eyes. I stared at her in awe, as my mouth slowly fell open. She glanced at me and smirked. Apparently she didn't like me very much. Edward walked up to her gracefully and she gave him the biggest hug ever, with the most passionate kiss. _

_The envy beneath my skin began to emerge again. The jealousy and envy hidden beneath me all those years were going to explode right this minute. Just as I thought I was going to explode, something else came. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and forming a puddle on the dock beneath my head. Teardrops began rolling from my eyes, down across my cheeks, and dripping down my chin._

_I tried to speak, but my voice had been stolen. Even if I did talk, I didn't know what to say. I sat there, crying, with my mouth open as if to say something, but everything was silent._

"_Edward," I finally managed to croak. "Don't go."_

"_I'm not going anywhere," he replied. And yet he was still walking away, arms linked with that girl._

"_Don't leave me here," I said. _

"_I won't, Bella. I promise," he answered softly._

"_Edward, please don't go," I whispered, much quieter this time._

"_Bella, love. I'll stay with you"_

"_Why are you walking away?" And more tears come running down my cheeks._

"_Bella, love. Wake up, it's a nightmare."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Wake up."_

I slowly forced my eyelids open at the sound of giggling and small hands clapping together. I was still in his arms, my head resting against his chest.

"You had a nightmare, Bella."

"What seemed to be the sweetest of dreams became a nightmare," I mumbled.

"Bella! OH BELLA," A giggly voice of excitement yelled behind me. Of course I knew who this was, after spending half the summer with her.

"What do you want, Alice," I asked her groggily.

"Nothing, I'm just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy right now," she said calmly. She seemed so calm, but I knew there were sparks of excitement in her voice.

"Why?" I peered up at her curiously.

"Oh, no reason much," she started. Then she began talking like a bat out of hell. "Well, theonethingthati'msohappyaboutisthatJasperisnowmylovelyboyfriendwhoiloveverymuchandyouknow, youshouldgooutwithEdwardandthat'llmakemeSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhappy." She took a deep breath.

"Wait, Alice. WHAT?" I sighed in confusion. "I didn't hear ANYTHING you said."

She sighed in exasperation. "Bella, you ought to listen more carefully, you know? Anyway, like I was saying, Jasper and I are now officially together." At that, the smile stuck on her face grew. "And the only thing that'll make me happier is that if Edward asks you out. You know, he's like TOTALLY crushing on you. He told me before that you were li—"

"ALICE! BE QUIET!" Edward growled. He sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"But she deserves a right to know," Alice whined.

"She doesn't have to know"

"SHE is right here," I said. "And SHE can listen to everything you say."

"Sorry, Bella," they both sighed.

"Whatever." I wiggled out of Edward's embrace. I slowly walked away, brushing remains of grass and leaves off of myself. I grasped my journal tightly and walked toward the cabins. "I'll see you two later. I'll be in the cabins."

"Alright," they replied in unison. After that, I heard faint mumbling and whispering.

* * *

July 9 2006 Evening

Today was a really weird day, I can say. Alice said that she and Jasper are now together. I'm happy for them; happy that Jasper found someone he can love unconditionally. Also, Alice just happened to pop into Edward and my…… get-to-know-you-time? Well, yes. And she embarrassed both of us greatly. Today, I had the strangest nightmare. It was horrible, I can say. Some mysterious lady came and took Edward away from me, and he seemed to go with her as if he didn't care. The lady was pretty, but oddly familiar. I think she went to my school, but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, tonight is the bonfire night. We're going to have some s'mores and tell stories. Emmett says that he's going to tell some of the old camp legends. Well, somehow I can wait till tonight.

--Bella

* * *

Alice and I were walking towards the fire pit. She was as bubbly as could be, but I was mellow and calm, looking at the stars. We made our way over towards the bright light in the midst of darkness. The flames were warm; the warmth, inviting. It lured everyone to the light. The flames were licking the cold and dark in front of us. We sat in a big circle, Alice to my left, and Jasper to her left. My right was empty.

Rosalie passed out graham crackers, marshmallows, skewers, and chocolate. I stabbed two puffy marshmallows with the tip of my skewer and leaned in to let the fire engulf my marshmallows. I turned and rolled the soft, white marshmallow. The flames began to embrace it like its own. I pulled back and I recovered both marshmallows, but softer. I placed my marshmallow between graham crackers and chocolate.

I took a bite. The warmth engulfed me in its presence. The sweetness trickled down my throat, the crunchiness between my teeth. It felt like all was well. Then _he_ came and sat on my right. I in fact, did notice, but I tried not to make a big deal. I slowly ate the rest of my s'more.

"Hello, Bella," his voice calming.

"Hello," I replied.

"STORY TIME!" called someone. I figured that was Emmett. Shifting and shuffling of bodies took place as they all turned to face Emmett.

"Yay, story time," Alice said, her voice soft.

"Tonight," Emmett boomed. "I will be telling legends of Camp Takoda. The legend that resides in this very lake next to us. The legend of the Lock Ness Monster."

* * *

**Whee!! Another chapter finished. I'm so terribly sorry for the slow updates. School has made me slow. Blame it on my classes! I'm also very sorry that this chapter was insanely boring if you think so. Well, this chapter had to happen or else it wouldn't make sense later I think. This is just a filler I guess. Inspiration greatly accepted. REVIEW, cause you know I love them!**

**With love,  
MA&J.**


End file.
